Untitled for now
by saphire argent
Summary: In fact it's a AU story with FF7810 perso. It's in the real world and it start when they were kids. For now it's more about Tidus, Shuyien, Auron and Rin. Anyway read the story, the sumary is really bad. Ratted K for safety.


Hi every one, the perso are not mine. I don't know exactly where this story is going. It's an AU story since it's in the real world and it's a mix of different final fantasy so maybe there will be some of them that are a little out of character even more since I didn't play to some of them since a long time. Finally as you have certainly see I'm not English so sorry if it's not written correctly I just hope that it's understandable. Oh and It's a story that I've posted earlier as a one shot story but I have though about it a little while and decided to make it longer and have different chapter. At the start I will make the years advance rapidly so if it's a problem that I go too fast, not fast enough just tell me I will reconsider. So I hope you'll enjoy. I don't know for now what kind of warning to put. If you there is something that you want to see fell free to tell me. So after this long and boring little chat, I hope you'll enjoy ( Oh and the next chapter will be longer so don't worry)…

SAPHIRA

**Chapter 1 :Little boys, but not so little problems.**

It is his birthday; in fact it's his second birthday without his parents, they died in a airplane crash. It is just him, his twin brother Shuyien and his "fathers" Auron and Rin the only person missing was his older brother who was with some friends. But it's not really a problem in his 3 years old head, he is with his new family, he have a lot of presents and most of all, there is a marvellous chocolate ice cake in the center of the table. All in all it was a wonderful little party.

…

- Auron, can we go play outside?

- Yes but you know the rules you stay in the back yard. It could be …

- Dangerous, yeah we know Auron and it's not like we could open the door.

- Good, off you go then; have fun.

The back yard was pretty big; there was a mini pool, a sand square…

- Hey Shuyien have you found a way to get out?

- Yeah, I've unbend a thing in metal to hang my cloths that I took in my room and it should… (He placed it and CLIC)

- Yeah! I'm sure it's not even dangerous they only want to scare us.

- Yeah or maybe there's a monster when they're not with us and we could become some super Heros you'll be super Tid and I'll be super Shu! It would be cool.

- Yeah!  
…

- Hey there's nothing interesting there, no monster only stupid boring identical houses.  
- Yeah.  
-Come, we'll go back home.  
-Hem… were is the home?  
-Hem, in that way or this one or is it this one? Hem I don't know…. We're lost!  
…  
A couple of minutes later, they started to cry and cry.

- Hey little ones, what is the matter? Are you hurt? (Asked a big boy with weird blue hairs.)  
-We're lost and Auron will be mad when we'll get home.  
-That is if we ever find the way back.  
-Why will he be mad? You'll be late? (asked the boy knowing perfectly well why since he knew who were the two boys and that they were certainly not supposed to be there.)  
- Hem… We're not supposed to get out of the backyard Sir. (Said the two boys chewing their lips and looking at the floor.)  
-Hmmm so I suppose that you didn't respect your godfather instructions?  
-You know him! And you know us!  
-Come on boys, let get you home.

5 roads later, they were in front of the house.

- There you are

- Thank you sir!  
They ran to the house until they saw Auron in the door way with his arms crossed on his chest and he was scowling at them. They nearly ran back to hide behind the men back.

- Hi Auron  
Said the two boys while studying their shoes.  
- Get in your rooms boys; we'll talk about this later. You're grounded in your room for tonight and tomorrow. You'll don't have any dessert for a week and it's not open to discussion.  
- But Auron…  
- Now.  
They ran to their room.  
- We're in trouble Shu.  
- Yeah ant it was stupid to get out, there was nothing interesting at all any way.  
- Yeah…  
…  
- Hi Seymor, how are you?  
- Fine sir and you?  
- Fine, thank you for bringing back these two.  
- It was no problem at all sir, I was coming here any way to give them a present. Don't be too harsh on them sir, they had quite a fright out there  
Good, Maybe it will teach them a lesson. And what happen to them any way?  
- They were sitting and crying on the other road what is it again… oh yeah black river street. They didn't know how to get back here.

- Ok  
- Can I go see them and give them their presents?  
- Yes, go on.  
- Thank you Sir. … Hey kids that's for you  
- Really!  
They found 2 pretty reds lollypop in the blue parcel and they started to lick it happily.  
- What do you say youth men's

Asked Auron from the door way.  
- Thank you sir!  
- You don't have to call me sir you know. I'm barely 13.  
- Ok  
- I'm Seymor.

- Hi Seymor.  
- Hi Shuyien.  
- How do you know that I am Shuyien and not Tidus!  
- Every times I've seen you I've remarked that you're not as shy as your brother.

- Oh, ordinary people needs that we wore our wristband I have the blue one and Tidus have the red one.

- I was wondering sometimes why you had these. Any way, I need to go home see you later boys and good luck with Auron.  
- Oh no… he looked really angry earlier.

- It was dangerous to get out like that, you were lucky that I've passed he is right to be angry.  
- We're in trouble.  
- Oh yes you are but I'm sure that he'll not hurt you.  
- We know but we're in for a long big talk.  
- Bye boys.  
- Bye Seymor.  
…  
- Bye Auron, bye professor.  
- Bye Seymor and say hi to your parents.  
- Yes Sirs.  
…  
- Now would you be so kind to explain to me why the two of you were outside of the back yard knowing perfectly well that you had no right to do so? When you had told me earlier that you would not do it?  
- We…  
- Are you even conscious of the dangers that your actions had put you trough?  
- Yes but…  
- Rin was quite afraid for you, when we saw that the door was open and that you were not there anymore, we were afraid that something bad has happen to you.  
- We're sorry Auron…

- Have you at least considered what we would think,  
- We didn't mean…  
- Do you at least think about us when you did that, Did you think at all what …  
- We're Ssorry Auron, It will not happen again, We will not leave again we swear please forgive us Auron we didn't mean to be bad we were just curious.  
Said the two boys sobbing.

- It better not I have half a mind to put the two of you on my knee and to give your backside a punishment that you'll not forget in a while but I will not, not this time but do that another time and you'll don't like the consequences now be good and stay in your bed, I'll come to bring you your breakfast tomorrow morning. Good night boys.  
- Good night Auron.

Tbc…

That's it for now. Tell me what you think.


End file.
